collision course
by SebonzaMitsuki27
Summary: ZellSelphie. AU. 30 dates. A series of accidents that burst into sunlight.


collision course

disclaimer: ffviii is not mine.

-

#2. café

She first meets him by spilling her jellybean-marshmallow-chocolate-cappuccino over his shirt. Later, she would say that she was enraptured by his blue eyes, while he was enraptured by her spunky brown boots, perfect for the angel who had fallen straight from heaven, into his ready arms… and vanilla-scented skin.

-

#6. walk

_Will you go with me?_ can only last so long in a corridor before hitting a lamppost, a door, or a wall. For Zell, it lasted an eternity until she said _yes, but only because I didn't mean for you to fall down those stairs._

-

#1. first date

Since when did a first date include a marriage proposal just because she buys him a hot dog?

He later remarks that it was a slip of the tongue. Stutter of the tongue. One of the two, whichever she preferred.

-

#22. karaoke

"_Wark! Wark! Fashion baby!"_ Selphie can dance, Selphie can skip, Selphie can do the old dad's dance and make them _work_ to any song she picks.

But she especially can pick songs that involve chocobos – _saving the chocobos_ – and to be aware of how _unfashionable_ it is to use them in clothes to impress guys that you love; because… those poor chocobo, who's going to love them when they're not fluffily dressed?

Although Zell does admit that this is lost on him.

-

#8. to a play

Pantomimes, both agree, are the best plays to go to. Mainly because it's interactive and there's nothing better than to scream your lungs out. But also because it's just awesome to butt in at any inappropriate moment and see how the actors roll with it.

-

#19. first night over

Energetic enthusiasm isn't necessarily a bad thing. But it kind of is when it means accidentally causing a power cut in the whole neighbourhood just because they tripped and cause a chain reaction to randomly occur.

But telling ghost stories with candles and shadow puppet does make up for it. Among other things.

-

#28. ice cream parlour

Sharing ice cream is a hassle, since neither want to change flavour to the other's preference and neither want to share, only spoon feed, and even that goes wrong because their airplanes go and have numerous accidents. Terrorists, Selphie proclaims. Random Marlboros that wish to devour Moombas, Zell shoots right back. The winner is never decided.

… they don't get banned from the ice cream parlour because Zell is a really good friend of the owner. As much as he likes to scowl. And say otherwise.

-

#3. the movies

So. Apparently. Throwing popcorn at the local resident killjoy isn't the best thing to do… but loud commentary is. Especially if two creative minds combine and work out a protest about the latest craze: Carbuncle Moombas; shouting out how the best way to do is by—_shh_.

-

#15. picnic

Just because Zell is nearly borderline obsessed with hotdogs _does not mean_ that every single item of food in the basket is. He has more variety than that. Surprisingly.

-

#9. rave

Going to Selphie's Place Or Worship – the Ultra Mega Badaboom Badabing Booyaka, Oh Yeah – to quote her exactly was supposed to be fantastic.

It… didn't turn out so great. Especially the monkeys. And tangerines. And trampolines.

But as long as he saw her electric smile then, really, the whole experience was okay.

Because finally some of her cute mannerisms make _sense_. Except. Not. Not really.

-

#17. library

There's nothing quite as exciting as getting caught or _nearly_ getting caught by the librarian for research: How To Make Zell Blush Six Ways Till Christmas.

-

#21. lake

A unanimous decision: the fishing trip was not a failure _precisely because_ the both of them tumbled out the boat and went scuba diving instead.

-

#4. shopping

Many bonuses occur when Selphie decides to go shopping. Modelling, flirting, and general banter about why the sky should be retuned yellow and sing different songs according to the season as the sun rises and the sun sets. Especially, if he gets something out of it. Which he often does.

That, and, while Selphie prances like Happy Little Bunnies On High, she is prone to fall.

Luckily he's there to catch her.

And carry her bags.

And catch her falling bags which went a-flutter in his bold and chivalrous attempt to catch her.

-

#26. valentines day

Originality is always loved. But sometimes… sometimes going with simplicity functions just as well.

Possibly because originality can sometimes burn down the apartment.

It was rather romantic, so that kind of helps the otherwise unsalvageable situation.

-

#8. visit at work

The best way to sneak up on someone is to hug them from behind, and murmur in their ear, "I just want you to know, I love you. Especially in those overalls."

If you manage saying it at all.

And not getting kicked in the 'nads because it was totally unexpected.

-

#13. garden

There's no such thing as accidents when both members of the party are equally muddy, ruffled and smell like roses, the two of them glowing like they had eaten buttercups for breakfast.

-

#7. stargazing

An awesome fact about stargazing is you can rearrange constellations constantly and no one has to know. Rename stars and makes sure that the Frying Pan is short of one too many stars. Staring… rearranging… pointing… giggling… all the time, his hand is still entwined with hers.

-

#23. birthday

Bouncy castles are _always_ the way to go. Whatever the case.

-

#29. at the zoo

… yes.

Freeing the animals might not have been the smartest thing to do; but Zell is going to say that her persuasive techniques are like sunlight heroin and he just can't get enough.

Particularly since both of them had to fend the animals away from the monsters.

-

#12. circus

They are the only two that get to ride the elephant.

… because no one else is meant to get _that_ excited about it.

Because no one else has the _guts_.

-

#16. downtown

Imagining a city alight with glittering multicoloured lights and a tease of extravagant luxury is nice. But it's not really _them._ Playing videogames that ensure childish banter and the Ultimate Combination Of Teamwork, Love And Friendship is them. Despite the violence that occurs.

-

#30. cooking

Take out is always the preferred option.

-

#24. fireworks

"Boom! Boom! Boom!" Selphie grins, skipping and jumping as she fired the rocket launcher which was able to shoot out fireworks instead. Whoever invented it was a damn genius.

-

#10. party

For Zell, _every day_ is a party. Partially because he's allowed to eat hot dogs every day; but mainly because he's where he's supposed to be, with her.

-

#27. camping

"Zelly! Zelly! Where has our… food… gone?"

-

#5. to the park

Trees are meant to be crashed in to. Not hugged.

Depending on the day, the mood and who he's with; Zell is never sure which one is right.

-

#20. 5 star restaurant

It doesn't suit them. This… dress up of fancy clothes and cramped style. Sure, it's nice to wear once in a while but wear it too long and it feels like they're fitting in with the wrong crowd that is awkward from every angle.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

"I say you've read my mind."

-

#14. vista

Nothing quite beats the view as going downhill, falling and screaming, with an icy scenario surrounding him and Selphie giggling in hysteria as they both fail at skiing.

-

#25. ice skating

She's a natural, gracefully skating as she's able to test her luck and swivel and jump midair during the lemon shapes her feet makes. Her boyfriend doesn't have her style, and it's more of an eagle trying to learn how to fly, and awkward flapping arms ensues, but all she does is laugh and pull him closer to her, which might traumatize him in the long run since she still wants to hop and skip and leap like there's no tomorrow.

Someday, he'll figure it out and be equally as amazing, if not more so. If he ever reaches _her_ growing amount of awesome.

-

#11. at home

Lazy moments that mean curling up against each other after a long day, and murmuring in a drowsily dizzy whisper until the red digits of the clock turn to three fifteen and that somehow signals that they need to get to sleep. It's only okay because they know when they wake up, they'll still be here, resting in each others arms and wondering about some abstract thing that nobody really pays attention to but needs it. Like plants. And cacti.

Makes them wonder why they ever need to get up.

Oh yes.

_Waffles_.


End file.
